7 dias para soñar
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: 7 dias para soñar, una historia cada dia de una pareja diferente. Atreveré a soñar con ellos.
1. Chapter 1- LilaNoir

**Aclaración** :Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece. Solo lo tomo prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** Desde que Lila vio a Chat Noir, su corazón empezó a latir frecuentemente.  
El súper héroe la trataba bien, incluso la saludaba cuando la veía pasar en las calles de París, en algún enfrentamiento contra akumas.

Lila no sabia si era amor, o simple admiración hacia el héroe felino pero, de algo estaba totalmente segura. No iba a dejar que la ridícula de Ladybug le quitara a Chat Noir.

O/O/O/O

Era de noche en la ciudad de París, dónde el héroe felino se hallaba corriendo por los tejados de los parisinos.

Esa noche Ladybug lo había plantado en su patrullaje nocturno.  
Estaba cansado de que Ladybug le dejara todo el trabajo a el, por supuesto que lo hacía por ella. Sin embargo ella nunca le hacia el mínimo caso.

Siguió corriendo hasta que, sentada en una banca cerca de el parque vio a Lila.  
Ella había cambiado mucho desde lo de su akumatizacion. En la escuela ya no presumía, y hasta se había hecho mas callada.

Se detuvo justo detrás de ella, rodeó la banca y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Lila- La chica se estremeció al ver al súper héroe hablándole- Veo que disfrutas de la noche.

-Hola, Chat Noir- dijo un poco insegura- Si..-Suspiró-La noche me ayuda a pensar mejor.

-Creo que a todos- recostó su cara sobre su mano.

-Es como un cuento de hadas...-Soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Lila se puso nerviosa por eso. Sus manos sudaron y un ligero sonrojo se asomo por su cara, apretó su vestido con sus manos disimuladamente.

-¿Que haces aquí?, no deberías de estar con...-Hizo una mueca de fastidio-Ladybug-soltó esto ultimo con veneno en su voz.

-¿My lady?, pues me dejo solo esta noche-Lila se alegro por esto.

-Dime Chat, ¿Tienes novia?-Soltó eso de repente, ni siquiera había pensado lo que decía, solo dijo lo que pensaba.

-No, este gato ama la soltería-dejo ir el aire de los pulmones que inconscientemente había estado aguantando.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y que hay de Ladybug?- Chat solo negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír tristemente.

-Ella ama a alguien mas-Aunque lo dijo sin reclamo alguno, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar al decir esas palabras.

-oh-Sólo eso pudo responder, incapaz de decir algo.-Lo lamento. Si te hace sentir mejor, Ladybug tiene malos gustos.- Su sonrojó aumento aun mas- Ósea digo, ¿Quien no querría al gran Chat Noir en su vida?-El sonrió y se acerco hasta ella.-Yo en cambió pues, nadie se me acerca, desde lo de el engaño sobre ser Volpina- Aparto su mirada de la de el chico, para ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

-Lila- La aludida volteó su mirada hacia el.  
Chat Noir besó su mejilla.-Yo te quiero, sin ser volpina eres genial-Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos-Tengo que seguir patrullando, el mal nunca descansa.

La chica puso su mano, donde momentos antes estuvieron los labios del chico enmascarado.

-C-chat- antes de que el súper héroe pudiera irse, Lila lo tomo de la mano.  
-Gracias, gracias por hablar conmigo-Pasó sus manos alrededor de el cuello de el chico y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.-Ojalá y repitamos esto algún dia.- El héroe asintió y con una pequeña reverencia se fue de ahí, haciendo uso de su bastón.

Lila se sentó otra vez en la banca, con un notable sonrojo en la cara, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho.

Todas sus dudas se estaban aclarando.

-Maldición-Dijo ella entre dientes-creo que me gusta chat Noir-Farfulló.

Lo que no sabía, es que un gatito aun no se iba del todo y logró escuchar esas ultimas palabras dichas por Lila.  
Chat se dio vuelta y en un susurró dijo:

-Creo que también me gustas, Lila- Volvió a voltear y siguió su caminó.

-0-0-0-0-

No me maten plis *c esconde en un rincón mientras corre gaymente*


	2. Una tarde

**aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece.

Solo lo tomo prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** A veces una tarde es suficiente.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Chloe se encontraba furiosa viendo su teléfono. La rubia había quedado con Sabrina de ir de compras pero, a ultimo momento Sabrina la había dejado plantada en aquel parque.

Reviso su teléfono por quinta vez y re-leyó sus mensajes:

 _'Chloe: ¡¿Por que no estas en el parque!?'_

 _'Sabrina: Lo siento, Chloe. Papá esta muy enfermó.'_

 _'Chloe: ¿Eso que significa?'_

 _'Sabrina: No podre ir de compras hoy, lo siento mucho.'_

Tiro su teléfono con furia dentro de su bolso. Sabrina debía acompañarla, pero ¡No! Otra vez cancelaba a ultimo minuto.

Se levanto furiosa de aquella banca, y se puso a caminar por ese parque tan inmenso. Chloe debía admitir que la relajaba caminar sola de vez en cuando.

Llego hasta una fuente con vista a los cisnes, y una gran banqueta para comodidad de las personas.  
Sentado en esa banqueta estaba Nathaniel, con su cuaderno de dibujos.

A la rubia no importándole si el estaba sentado ahi, tomó asiento a su lado.

Nathaniel levantó su mirada de su cuaderno para ver quien se había sentado a su lado, casi se le cae el lápiz al ver a Chloe sentada junto a el.

—H-hola, ¿Como estas?— Chloe se sorprendió que el joven dibujante la haya saludado.

—¿Te conozco?— Dijo volviendo a su semblante de siempre. El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo por eso.

—Vamos Chloe, deberías dejar de ser tan petulante por una vez en tu vida— Ambas miradas chocaron con rabia entre ellas.

La rubia suspiró frustrada—Si te molesta que este aquí, pues me iré— Desvío la mirada, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a irse, pero el pelirrojo la tomó de la mano. Apretó los labios fuertemente.

—Chloe, no me molestas— Ella rápidamente aparto su mano con brusquedad. El chico solo suspiró—Sólo iniciemos de nuevo— Chloe solamente volvió a sentarse cruzada de brazos.

Fingió estar viendo su teléfono por unos minutos, mientras que el pelirrojo fingía estar dibujando.

—Oye—Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
Chloe se tenso un poco por esto. Se dio una cachetada mental por hacer cosas absurdas y sin mas siguió hablando.

—¿Que dibujas?— preguntó con un tono de indiferencia; ocultando su curiosidad.

—No lo se—Chloe río con ironía—¿De que te ríes?

—¿No sabes ni lo que estas dibujando?—El pelirrojo se sonrojó y solamente asintió— sin inspiración ¿Eh?—

—N-no es que...— Posó su mirada sobre la de Chloe y le dedico una sonrisa tímida—necesito una musa, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?— La rubia se sobresaltó al oír tal pedido.

—¿A-ayudarte?— Tartamudeó—Lo haré, pero sólo por que estoy aburrida—Carraspeó la garganta y hizo una posee de diva.

Nathaniel río y abrió su cuaderno de dibujo. Empezó dibujando sus facciones, su delicada nariz, su coleta rubia, sus orbes azul cielo. Siguió dibujando su cuello, su atuendo, su torso. Se sonrojó cuando empezó a dibujar los pechos de la muchacha, se apresuró a terminar con eso y siguió con sus brazos.

Pasaron un rato asi, hasta que el pelirrojo hubo acabado.

—Acabé—comunicó a la rubia. Esta tan sólo alzó la nariz con superioridad.

—Quiero verlo— exigió la chica, viéndolo de reojo.

Nathaniel le entregó el cuaderno. Chloe lo sujetó y miró el dibujo. Estaba verdaderamente hermoso.  
Ella abrió los ojos grandemente, pero luego tosió falsamente y le devolvió su cuaderno.

—Nada mal— El pelirrojo supo definir eso como un "Asombroso".

—Se que te encanto—La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si claro, y tambien amo a los unicornios rosados— soltó con ironía en su voz.

—Tus gustos, tus problemas—Chloe lo miro con desagrado. Abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, sin saber que decir.

Cuando al fin hubo pensado la contestación perfecta para el chico, su celular vibró, era su chófer.

—¿Quien es?— preguntó Nathaniel interesado.

—No te interesa, solo te diré que debo irme—Nathaniel arranco la hoja donde estaba el dibujo de Chloe.  
—¿¡Que carajos se supone que haces!?, tanto que tuve que pasar para que la tires—

—No la iba a tirar—Se la extendió a Chloe—Me parece que te gustaría conservarla.—Chloe aparto la mirada y tomó la hoja.

—Como sea— Se fue de ahí sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Mientras Chloe caminaba se iba acordando de su tarde con Nathaniel. Su cara parecía un tómate y eso la enfurecía aun más.

Cuando llego a la salida del parque vio su limosina estacionada.  
Ignorando el saludo de su chofer, se subió al vehículo. Mientras el auto arrancaba de camino hacia su hogar, ella saco el dibujó que Nathaniel le había dado.

Suspiró con cansancio—"Por lo menos le agradezco esto a Sabrina"— pensó, dejando caer su cabeza para atrás.

—"No me fue tan mal hoy"— pensaron los dos jóvenes.

0/0/0/0/0/0

 **ok, ok. Acepto sus críticas destructivas, pero por favor no me maten por los shipps.**

 **se que alguno me odio por el Volpinoir x'D pero es una semana entera para soñar x'D**

 **Nos leemos luego~~**

, y


	3. Chapter 3--- Gabrinette

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo los tomo prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** Un dolor se puede borrar, cuando una nueva alma llega a tu vida.

0/0/0/0/

 **Gabrinette.**

Estaba ansiosa por ir a la casa de su amado rubio.  
La maestra les había impuesto una exposición sobré el medio ambiente, y Marinette había tenido la suerte de hacer pareja con Adrien.

Habían decidido verse en la casa de este, ya que la ultima vez que llegaron a la casa de Marinette, nada había salido bien.

Estaba nerviosa por ir a la mansión agreste, para encontrarse con el chico de sus sueños.

—¡Tikki!, esto es el universo dándome ayuda—La kwami río y abrazó la mejilla, de la chica de coletas.

—Espero que te vaya muy bien, Marinette. ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya?— La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Podrían descubrirte; y si hay problemas llegare lo más antes posible—Finalizo la chica, usando una muy grande cantidad de perfumé.

0/0/0/0/0/0

Marinette llego hasta la mansión, aunque ya hubiera venido antes; protegiendo a Gabriel Agreste de el ataque de "Simon dice", no le había quedado tiempo de inspeccionar todo con detenimiento.

Natalie la hizo pasar hasta afuera de la habitación de Adrien. Cuando se disponía a ingresar, escucho una platica entre Adrien y alguien a quien no supo identificar.

—Si tanto la amas, ¿Por que no solamente se lo dices?— Pregunto Plagg, tragando un pedazo de queso.

—No todo es tan fácil, Plagg—Suspiró, mientras se mordía una uña.  
Marinette escuchaba todo desde afuera de la habitación—Yo la amo, pero ella ama a alguien mas.—El pequeño kwami rodó los ojos.

En ese instante marinette sintió como si un balde frio le cayera encima.

Quería correr, gritar, llorar, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.  
Se tapó la boca con una mano, evitando que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta, retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo de ahí.

Paso por el estancia corriendo, quería alcanzar la puerta y salir de ahí. Cuando abrió la puerta sintió como alguien chocaba con ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperaba sentir el duro contactó con el frio suelo, más en cambió sintió como la tomaban de la cintura.

Abrió un ojo y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Gabriel Agreste ahi, sosteniéndola.  
Se ruborizo por haber chocado con su ídolo de la moda y papá de su crush.

—Y-yo... Lo lamento señor—Gabriel sólo la ayudo a pararse bien y le sonrió.

—No hay problemas, ¿señorita...?—Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y agregó.

—Dupain-Cheng. V-voy a la misma escuela que su hijo— Gabriel volvió a su semblante serio de siempre.

—¿Por que saliste corriendo asi? Pudiste haberte lastimado— Marinette bajo su mirada avergonzada, recordando el suceso.

—P-perdón, necesitaba irme a casa pronto.—Gabriel asintió.

—¿Se va tan pronto?— Marinette alzó su vista confundida.

—Es que ya acabé lo que debía hacer...— Gabriel sonrió; ahora más cálidamente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

—Adrien me ha dicho que te gusta la moda, ¿Es eso cierto?— hubo un pequeño asentimiento de parte de la peli negra.  
—¿Quisieras ver algunos prototipos de telas que estoy confeccionando?, me gustaría ideas frescas.— Marinette lo miro atónita. ¿Era eso cierto? ¡Gabriel Agreste quería su opinión!. Sólo pudo asentir repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Sería un honor—Rápidamente la chica se olvido de su dolor y siguió al oji azul a su oficina.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Marinette se maravillo al ver todo esos diseños.  
Rápidamente Gabriel empezó a hablarle con tecnicismos y palabras profesionales, ella le siguió con el mismo lenguaje.

Luego de un rato; empezaron a hablar más libremente. El miedo que sentía Marinette al principio se disipó. Ahora eran dos personas hablando muy abiertamente.

—Entonces Gabriel, ¿Dijiste que tenias treinta y cinco?— Marinette ya había tomado confianza para hablarle con su nombre de pila.

—treinta y cinco, ya me siento viejo.—Marinette río un poco.

—¿Viejo, tu? Por favor.— Gabriel asintió.

—Dime Marinette, ¿Cuando años me calculas?— La peli negra lo pensó un poco.

—¿No más de 30?—soltó ella con una tierna sonrisa. Gabriel sintió algo latir fuertemente en su corazón al ver a la chiquilla sonreír.

Era tan adorable, era la primera persona con la que podía hablar tan libremente desde lo de su esposa. Trato de alejar ese sentimiento de dolor y siguió hablando con Marinette.

Pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos hablando. Marinette encendió su teléfono y este casi cae al suelo.

—¿¡7:00 pm!? ¡Mis padres deben estar preocupados.— Gabriel la miro con culpa en los ojos.

—¿Necesita que te lleve?.—Ofreció amablemente.

Marinette negó con la cabeza—No, seria mucha molestias.— Se mordió la uña del pulgar.—Mi casa queda cerca, iré con cuidado—

—Esta bien, cuídate—Le tomó la mano— ¿Quizás otro dia podamos volver a vernos?— Agregó alegremente.

—Claro que si— saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y un bolígrafo. Escribió su número telefónico—Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, sólo llámame —

Después de un pequeño "adiós", la chica abandonó el lugar.

—"Ojalá y nos volvamos a ver pronto".—Pensó Gabriel entrando de nuevo a su estudió.

0/0/0/0/0/0

Marinette llego a su habitación después de haberles dado una explicación a sus padres, de el por que llego tan tarde.

Se lanzó a su cama siendo seguida por la pequeña kwami.

—¿Que tal tu dia hoy, marinette?— Ella solo suspiró soñadoramente.

—Asombroso.—

—¿Y que tal Adrien?— Marinette río divertida.

—"si supiera que ni siquiera lo vi"— pensó la chica de coletas, para luego caer profundamente dormida.

0/0/0/0/0/0

 **ok, como siempre acepto de todo. Se que algunos deben estarme odiando por todos los shipps cracks que hago, pero como siempre te digo: Son 7 dias para soñar a lo grande :D**

 **~Nos leemos luegos~ Besós de mi parte, me despido hasta mañana**


	4. Chapter 4- ¡Salgamos juntos!

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 **Summary:** _Los opo_ uestos se atraen, pero los que tienen los mismos gustos estan destinados.

 _0-0-0-0_

 **KIM X Alix**

Alix caminaba solitariamente por las calles de París. Estaba aburrida, su hermano estaba obsesionado con los jeroglíficos y su papá en su trabajo. No tenía nada interesante que hacer más que andar vagueando por ahí.

De pronto escucho unos ruidos provenientes de un callejón. A ella no le daban miedo cosas tan banales como esas. Se acerco hasta el callejón y pudo ver a Kim pateando unos botes de basura.

Sonrió triunfantemente; había encontrado su nueva diversión—Vaya, vaya el chico León anda sin diversión.—Kim rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—¿Por que León, chica anónima?—Alix sonrió un poco confundida y dijo:

—Por ser el rey de los animales, ¿Por que yo anónima?— esta vez le tocó a Kim sonreír.

—Pues por que nunca das la cara—Alix lo fulminó con la mirada.— Calmate que la que empezó todo fuiste tu—Suspiró y dio un ultimo golpe al basurero.

—¿Por que tan depre?, no me digas que tendré que cambiarte el apodo a "Chico emo"—Kim sonrió un poco triste.

—Acabo de perder en una apuesta en el partido de fútbol — Frunció el ceño al recordar su derrota—aquellos chicos, se llevaron mi balón preferido, no pude contra ellos.—Alix sintió un raro hormigueo dentro de ella, y al ver a Kim a si de triste su corazón se oprimió.

Camino con paso decidido hacía aquellos sujetos. Al llegar enfrente de el grupo, se paro enfrente de el que parecía el líder— ¡Oye tu! Devuélveme esa pelota—Los chicos rieron por la repentina chiquilla que había llegado, pues Alix era mas pequeña que ellos.

—¿Que? Está pelota la gane justamente—Kim se paro atrás de Alix.— Oye Kim, deja de poner a tu noviecita a defenderte.— Alix tenia una tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—¿No-novia?—Kim aguanto la respiración. Ver a Alix tan molesta no le gustaba para nada—¿Acabes de decir que soy la novia de Kim? —Todos los presentes sintieron un aura obscura rodear a la chica peli rosa.

—Eh... P-puedes tener la pelota ya no me importa—El chico le lanzó la pelota a Kim, este la tomó alegremente. Alix sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó una bomba de olor. Los chicos pusieron una expresión de pánico en sus rostros.

Antes de que pudieran huir, ella ya les había lanzado la bomba y tomó a Kim de la mano, para luego huir despavoridamente.

—¡CORRE!—Ambos corrieron y corrieron hasta entrar en una tienda de helados.

—¡Eso fue increíble chica anónima!— Alix sonrió con altanería.

—¿Ves? Nadie puede conmigo—Kim levanto la vista y observo que estaban en una tienda de helados.

—¿Quieres un helado para celebrar?— Ella asintió entusiasmada como niña pequeña, esa expresión hizo que Kim sintiera un millón de mariposas en el estómago.

Ambos se acercaron a la registradora y pidieron helados.

—¿Que sabor quieren?—Preguntó la chica detrás del mostrador.

—Pistacho—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a verse unos segundos y luego apartaron la mirada avergonzados.

La chica del mostrador suspiró soñadoramente—Disculpen que lo diga, pero ustedes son la pareja perfecta— Cuando Alix abrió la boca para aclarar que no eran novios, Kim le tomó la mano.

—¿Tengo mucha suerte, no?— Mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Alix no entendía nada, por un lado quería soltarse de la mano de Kim, darle un golpe en donde más le doliera y luego abandonar el lugar, pero por otro lado solo quería quedarse y estar junto a el.  
¡Carajo! Ya la habían hecho confundirse.

Cuando al fin les dieron sus helados ambos se sentaron en su mesa.

—Kim...— El aludido levantó la mirada.—¿Por que no desmentiste lo de ser novios? — Kim bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—No lo se, creo que siento algo por ti—Alix se ruborizó por las palabras dichas por el peli café.

—¿E-en serio?, y nosotros ¿Que somos?— Kim levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Humanos, creo que alucinamos ser saiyajins— Alix lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.— Auch.

—Te lo merecías, estaba hablando en serio—Se cruzó de brazos y alzó su rostro con superioridad.

—¡Oh vamos!, ¿donde quedo tu sentido del humor?— Al ver que esta no respondía sólo se mordió el labio inferior— Muy bien, Alix— Ahora la chica había abierto los ojos— Quisiera estar contigo— Ella descruzó sus brazos.

—Estamos juntos—Aclaró ella.

—Hablo de ser algo más que amigos—Ella solo apartó la mirada de la de el.

—Te acompañe hasta aquí ¿No?— El dejo caer la cabeza hacía atrás.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?—

—No salgo a este tipo de lugares con mis amigos, Kim— Ahora era Kim el sonrojado. —Ósea que ya tienes novia, quieras o no— El chico sonrió y desordenó el cabello de la jovencita.

—Pues tengo la mejor novia de el mundo—Su sonrojó aumento aun más— a que no puedes comer este helado mas rápido que yo— reto Kim mientras se metía casi todo el helado a la boca.

—Desafío aceptado— Y asi ambos se quedaron jugando en la tienda de helados, donde fue testigo de su nueva relación.

Ya el lunes podrían presumir de su relación con los demás, aunque eso a Alix no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **capitulo 4 :D lamento mucho no haber subido ayer, tuve un problema muy personal y no pude actualizar :'v pero aquí esta el capitulo que es de unas de mis parejas favoritas :33 amo el Kim X Alix, ojala y lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	5. como perro y gato

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo los tomo prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** Como perro y gato, asi dia y noche. Como negro y blanco, se vive a reproche.

0/0/0/0/0

Hace un tiempo que Chat Noir, visitaba a marinette en su habitación.  
Eran entretenidas las tardes en las que la joven diseñadora hablaba con el súper héroe gatuno.

Aunque, ambos tenían muchos desacuerdos.

Marinette se sentía rara cada vez que Chat Noir le coqueteaba.  
Cuando el hablaba, ella bajaba su mirada hasta los labios del chico enmascarado.  
Cuando pasaba cerca de ella, se quedaba rígida y no sabia que decir.

A Chat Noir le gustaba presumir su talento, y carisma.  
Marinette era tímida, pero al momento necesitado, sacaba a la Ladybug interior.

Eran tan diferentes como el dia y la noche.  
Algunos dirían que era raros ver a ellos dos juntos, pero ellos se completaban.

Hacían la pareja perfecta, aun cuando Marinette no quería admitir eso.

Los coqueteos de Chat Noir la hacían sonrojarse. No sabia que había pasado con ella, pero lo averiguaría.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Marinette estaba sentada en una silla, viendo un punto invisible en la pared. Estaba esperando la aparición de el súper héroe felino.

Espero aproximadamente unos 10 minutos hasta que escucho unos golpes en la escotilla de su habitación.

Se levanto corriendo a abrir y dejarlo pasar. El minino ingresó con una enorme sonrisa.

—My princess, estoy buscando diosas para mi nueva religión ¿Te apuntas?— Marinette rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Estoy buscando animales para mi zoológico ¿Te apuntas?— Chat soltó una carcajada por eso.

—My princess, ¿no te da lastima tratar asi aun pobre gatito?— La azabache sólo se mordió una uña.

—Nop, creo que no— Inflo sus mofletes infantilmente.—¡Oh vamos! Pareces un niño pequeño.—

—No, tu lo pareces— Le saco la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

Marinette suspiró— Muy bien, Chat ¿Que te trae por aquí?— Chat dejo su posee infantil y se acerco hasta ella. Esta al ver eso empezó a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared. De inmediato Chat la acórralo, poniendo sus brazos a cada costado de ella.

—He venido por ti—Acarició su mejilla—por mi princesa.—

—C-chat, no seas idiota—Susurró muy cerca del rostro masculino.

—No puedo evitar serlo con una chica tan linda— Cerró el espacio que había entre ellos con un suave besó.

Marinette no sabia que hacer y actuando por inercia, paso sus brazos por el cuello de el chico enmascarado. Este la acerco aun mas a el, tomándola por la cintura.

Ambos se perdieron en ese besó, que se extendió hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a exigir oxigeno.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, sus rostros totalmente sonrojado.  
Después de unos segundos intentando normalizar sus respiraciones, un incomodo silencio cayó entre ellos.

Marinette se aparto de el y le dio la espalda.

—C-chat—El aludido levantó la mirada, hacia la azabache.—Esto no debe volver a pasar— El rubio la miro atónito.  
¿Era cierto lo que decía? Después de lo que había pasado.

—¿Por que?— preguntó el oji verde, en un susurró casi inaudible.

—Somos muy diferente, Chat— Se dio vuelta y pudo observar los orbes verdes de el joven enmascarado; gran error, no podía resistírsele a esos ojos que demostraban dolor.

—Los opuestos se atraen—aclaro el rubio.

—¿No crees que seria raro? Digo t-tu y yo— Chat se volvió a acercar a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

—Lo raro es lindo—Volvió a unir sus labios con la peli negra y empezó a besarla lentamente.

Marinette no podía resistir que la besara asi. Quisiera o no quisiera, ya había quedado prendada a aquel gatito negro.

Y Chat Noir había encontrado una nueva razón por la cual defender París, por su nuevo amor.  
Definitivamente, esos dos eran como perro y gato.

0/0/0/0/0/0

 **dia 5 :D ojala y les haya gustado el ¡MariChat! 3**

 **nos vemos mañana.**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	6. Chapter 6 LadyNoir

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo los tomo prestado sin permiso para mis historia sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** Nunca respondas una pregunta, puede que encuentres verdades que no querías saber.

 **Capitulo 6- LadyNoir**

O/O/O/O/O/O

Esa noche Chat Noir y Ladybug andaban en su patrullaje nocturno por todo París.  
Los jóvenes héroes se encontraban aburridos sentados en unas de las múltiples vigas de la torre Eiffel, hasta que el héroe felino empezó a contar chistes.

—¿Que es un moño?—Ladybug se quito una lágrima de los ojos, provocada por la risa.

—No se—volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

—Un añimal que come bañañas, ¿Entiendes? Bañañas— Los grande héroes de París, parecían un par de dementes con problemas de drogas riendo de esa manera.

—No aguantó mi estómago—Comunico Ladybug quien no paraba de reír, su estómago ardía y unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. — ¡Ay Chat! Que haría sin ti, siempre me haces reír.— El felino dejo su risa y optó por una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Ves? Deberíamos ser novios.— Ladybug volvió a soltar en risas.

—¡Que gracioso!—Exclamó la heroína.

—Lo dije en serio— Chat Noir había dejado de reír completamente.

—¡Me matas!— Ladybug estaba llorando de risa. Mientras que Chat estaba un poco triste.

Ladybug paro su risa en seco, volteo hacia el rubio y lo vio pensativo. Quería a Chat de verdad, pero como su mejor amigo.

—Chat, ¿Sabes? Decidí responderte sobre tres preguntas sobre mi, las que quieras.— Chat levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se dilataron al punto de parecer dos platos.

—My lady, ¡¿ENSERIO!?— Ladybug sonrió y dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.— Muy bien empezaré por...—

—El comienzo—sugirió la azabache. Chat se río un poco por esto.

—¿Color favorito?— Ladybug lo pensó un poco.

—Violeta— Chat rápidamente lo anotó.—Chat son preguntas demasiado inocentes para ti.—

—My Lady, esta pregunta es para el pastel de nuestra boda—Ladybug se sonrojó levemente por eso.

—Idiota—Se cruzó de brazos—Has la siguiente pregunta antes de que me arrepienta.—

Chat sonrió y preguntó— ¿Quien te gusta?— Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora parecía un tómate.

La catarina suspiró resignada—Se llama Adrien Agreste, el va a mi escuela. Es de lo mas lindo. ¿Chat Noir? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Chat Noir casi cae de cabeza al suelo. A ella le gusta el en su forma civil.  
El rubio tenia una sonrisa boba en su rostro, que no iba a ser borrada jamas.

Chat Noir volvió a la realidad, cuando Ladybug chasqueó los dedo frente a el.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó con obvia preocupación.

El asintió, mientras le sonreía—Ultima pregunta, ¿Como te llamas verdaderamente? Solo tu primer nombré, juro que no te buscaré— La vio dudar unos momentos, luego de unos minutos ella solo contestó;

—Marinette, Por favor no lo digas a nadie— Chat esta vez cayó de la torre Eiffel, si no hubiera sido por Ladybug que lo sujeto con su yoyo a tiempo; quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

—Chat, ¡¿Te encuentras bien!? ¡Responde!— El felino sólo se sonrojo por la cercanía de la heroína.

—¿M-mari-marinette?— Era la primera vez que tartamudeaba siendo Chat Noir.

—Si, ese es mi nombre de pila—El rubio abrió los ojos grandemente.

—M-me tengo que ir—se acerco al rostro de la catarina—Mañana nos vemos en la escuela.

Ahora era el turno de ella desmayarse. ¿Chat y ella se conocían?, habrá descubierto su identidad civil.

El gatito sonrió al ver a Ladybug viéndolo atónita— ¡Ah! Y tambien estoy enamorado de ti, Mari— Esta vez le tocó a Chat Noir tomar en brazos a Ladybug. La catarina estaba inconsciente, solo repetía en pequeños murmuró: "Adrien es Chat Noir".

—Quizás debería llevarla a su hogar—sonrió pícaramente — o ¿La llevo a la mia? Asi me creerá que soy Chat Noir cuando despierte.— Tomó rumbo hacia su hogar. Ya mañana resolverían todo lo de sus identidades, ahora lo que Ladybug necesitaba era descansar de el shock que le causó la noticia.

Lo que Adrien no supo fue que Ladybug ya había despertado, cuando el musitó esas ultimas palabras.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Capitulo 6, me siento feliz de que les gustaran estos One-shots y que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo, enserio Gracias :'D

~Nos leemos luego~


	7. Chapter 7 Feligette

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo los tomo prestado sin permiso para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** Alguien que enserio te ame, dara todo por ti.

 **Capitulo 7 - Felix X Bridgette.**

Bridgette iba tomada de la mano de su novio. Felix y ella al fin habían dado el paso de conocer sus identidades. Y aun asi; no se acostumbraban a todo eso.

Bridgette pasaba mas tiempo junto a Felix, este al principio se sentía acosado. Ahora ya no lo veía de la misma forma. Incluso le gustaba que su acosadora fuera su mismísima novia.

Ese dia ellos habían salido a pasear, sólo salir y relajarse a un parque cercano, olvidándose de todos los deberes y obligaciones de cada uno.

—Quisiera asistir mas seguido a la biblioteca—El rubio la miró de soslayo.—¡No! No es para vigilarte, ni nada de eso— La azabache sonrió nerviosamente; Bridgette era muy territorial, y eso era algo que Felix lo sabia muy bien.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, al recordar cuando una fan le coqueteó; siendo Chat Noir, Ladybug casi mata a la chica.

Suspiró para alejar su miedo, y negó suavemente con la cabeza—Jamas cambiaras.—

Bridgette sonrió avergonzada; con una mano en su nuca.— Quería aprender un poco mas, ya sabes—Hizo un ademán con las manos— como no me va también que digamos, en geometría...—Se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada avergonzada—ni historia—agregó—ni artes plásticas— esta vez ella dejo de caminar, y soltó la mano de Felix.— Soy un desastre.—

Felix volteó hacia ella y tomó bruscamente su mano. Bridgette iba a protestar, pero un besó de el rubio la interrumpió. Era un besó fuerte, no como los tiernos y suaves que normalmente se daban.

Felix se separo de ella un momento y la obligó a verlo al rostro. —Eres un desastre—La tomo del mentón— pero...—se acerco mas a su rostro, sin dejar de ver sus ojos.— somos un desastre juntos— La volvió a besar, ahora mas lentamente.

Para bridgette no había nada mas hermoso, que los momentos en los que pasaba con Felix. Aunque este no era muy demostrativo, ella sabia que era su naturaleza ser asi. Y aun sabiendo todo eso; ella asi lo quería.

Al separarse de el besó, Felix la volvió a tomar de la mano y siguieron caminando.

—Sigo diciendo que eres una irresponsable—Bridgette bajó nuevamente la mirada—por eso mismo; personalmente te ayudaré en tus clases, y me ofreceré como tu tutor.—Bridgette se abrazó del cuello masculino.

—¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!—Le dio un cortó besó—Te amo—Dijo sobre sus labios, Felix correspondió a su besó.

—Pero tendrás que poner de tu parte—Bridgette asintió entusiasmada.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Felix me dará clases!—Canturreo alegremente la azabache.

—" En que demonios me metí"—Se recriminó Felix mentalmente, al ver a su novia tan emocionada.

Ambos siguieron caminando en ese parque que se veía tan extenso.

La pequeña pareja tenía que volver a sus deberes, pero no le tomaron demasiada importancia e igual siguieron andando; disfrutando de el tiempo juntos.

0/0/0/0/0/0

 **¡Y ESTO HA SIDO TODO! Gracias por acompañarme estos 7 hermosos dias, soñando a lo grande**

 **¿Y que mejor manera que terminar la semana que con un Feligette?**

 **Gracias a todo aquel que se tomo la molestia de leer este grupo de One-Shot, talves algún dia los edite. Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **~Nos leemos luego~ 3**


End file.
